1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition suitably used for inkjet recording, an inkjet recoding method, and a planographic printing plate obtained with the ink, and a producing method of the planographic printing plate. In more detail, the invention relates to an ink composition suitable for inkjet recording, which can be cured with high sensitivity to irradiation of active radiation and has sufficient flexibility of a cured material even after the ink is cured, an inkjet recoding method, a planographic printing plate obtained with the ink, and a producing method of the planographic printing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image recording method that forms, based on an image signal, an image on a recording medium such as paper, an electrophotographic method, sublimation and fusion type thermal transfer methods and an inkjet method can be cited. In the electrophotographic method, since a process of charging and exposing to form an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor drum is necessary, a system therefor becomes complicated, resulting in a problem of higher production cost. As for the thermal transfer method, although a device is therefor cheap, since an ink ribbon is used, there are problems in that the running cost is high and waste is generated.
On the other hand, in the inkjet method, a cheap device can be used and the ink is discharged only on a necessary image portion to directly form an image on a recording medium. Accordingly, the ink can be used efficiently and the running cost is less expensive. Furthermore, the inkjet recording method, being lower in noise, is excellent as an image recording method.
As an ink composition that can be cured by irradiation of active radiation such as UV rays (radiation-curable ink composition) such as an inkjet recording ink composition, for instance, an ink composition in which a plurality of monomers having different degrees of functionality are combined and used is proposed (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-214280). However, in order to maintain the curing speed in such an ink composition, a polyfunctional monomer has to be used in a large amount, and in such a case, there is a problem with respect to the flexibility of an image after the ink is cured.
Furthermore, conventionally, when a planographic printing plate is prepared, a so-called PS plate that has a constitution in which a lipophilic photosensitive resin layer is disposed on a hydrophilic support is used, the photosensitive resin layer is imagewise exposed to increase or lower the solubility of an exposed portion to an alkali developer to form an image, and a non-image portion is dissolved and removed. However, in recent years, digital technology in which a computer is used to electronically process, store and output image information is in wide use. Accordingly, a new image output process corresponding thereto is in demand. In particular, a method that does not include processing with a developer to prepare a printing plate has been studied, and a process of directly preparing a planographic printing plate with an inkjet recording ink composition is under study. This is a process where, preferably, on a surface of a hydrophilic support, ink is imagewise discharged by means of an inkjet process, followed by irradiating active radiation thereto to carry out curing, whereby a printing plate having a desired image (preferably, a hydrophobic image) is obtained. In order to form an image portion of a planographic printing plate, it is desired that an ink drop discharged on the support is rapidly cured without causing bleeding, the strength of a cured image portion and the adhesiveness thereof with respect to the support are excellent, and when the planographic printing plate is mounted on a printing machine, the image portion excellently follows the deflection of the support and therefor is not subjected to damage such as cracks. An ink composition suitable for such applications is in demand.